First Time
by IbukiXiao
Summary: It was a wonderful afternoon, about 2:30pm. A perfect time for going out. HwoaLili-oneshot


**Hey there and welcome to my story! *hugz*. This is my first time to write her at FFN, and my first oneshot XD. Anyways, please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of the characters here.**

**Also, if there is a similarity in other stories or real events and real places, it is entirely coincidental.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, let me go through this again", Hwoarang said as he scratched his fiery red hair out of anxiety.

"Lili, I've been wanting to ask you-Nah, too nerdy."

"Lili, eversince I saw you, my heart was-Ack! Too dramatic."

"'Sup, princess. So, wanna hang out with me, yo?"

Hwoarang also rejected the last bit. "Too hiphoppy" he remarked under his breath as he was pacing back and forth in front of the Rocherfort mansion. Hwoarang was practicing on what to say when he asked Lili out. He was perspiring, more than when he got into fights, more than when his master was scolding him. It was his first date with her, or at least, it would be if he had the courage to ask her. This was a nerve-wrecking event, for him at least. He'd never had a perfect date. All the dates he had left him badly bruised because of getting beaten up by the girl due to a rude remark. But that was only because he hadn't found the right girl yet. Then Lili came along and he felt, different. He felt that she was the right girl, so he didn't want to mess this one up. These thoughts ran through his mind as he was practicing what to say. He noticed that his face was soaking with sweat, so he quickly cupped both of his hands on his handsome face, wiping away the salty liquid from it.

It was a wonderful afternoon, about 2:30pm. A perfect time for going out.

* * *

"Lobster, Miss Lili?" Sebastian asked his mistress as the old man was holding a tray that carried a large, red lobster, garnished beautifully with lettuce, smothered with hot butter.

"Why thank you, Sebastian", Lili courteously replied as she was waiting for her lunch this afternoon on her seat.

As the plate was laid gracefully in front of her, she couldn't help but marvel at the dazzling site of the delicious lobster. She then went to eat, being careful not to spill butter on her elegant white dress. After a few bites, she would grab a square of tissue and wipe away licks of butter on her mouth.

"By the way, Miss Lili", Sebastian remarked as he was looking out the mansion window. Lili turned her head to listen to her loyal butler as she wiped a stain of butter on her lips from her last bite of the lobster. "There's been a man standing outside. A nervous chap, I might say. He's been out there for 30 minutes", Sebastian continued. Lili, out of curiosity, stood up and approached the same window Sebastian was looking out of. She saw a man, wearing a shrunk orange and green vest and black leather pants. The man had a noticeable red, spiky hairdo, which reminded Lili of a blazing flame. The man kept walking back and forth, seemingly talking to himself.

Lili recognized this man. It was Hwoarang.

Lili was amused by Hwoarang, and at the same time, she was deeply concerned. As much as it was funny for her to watch him make a complete fool of himself, she was worried. That redhead was standing there for about 30 minutes now. Surely, he was there for a reason, and that reason seemed to be bothering him.

_Why was Hwoarang just standing there?_, Lili thought.

"Sebastian, I think we should go and see why he's there", Lili finally decided, her tone expressing worry.

"Of course, Miss Lili", Sebastian respectfully replied.

* * *

Hwoarang was still thinking of many ways of asking Lili out, including singing it to her. Bad idea, he thought. He didn't know how to sing and he doubted that Lili would be convinced. He was in a deep train of thought, when suddenly, he was snapped out of it by a sound, clicking heels, getting louder by every second, that seemed to come from beyond the front gate separating the mansion from the outside world.

He took a peek at where the sound was coming from, and there he saw, her.

Her body was an hourglass form, that fitted perfectly on her white dress, which revealed her long flawless legs. She wore high-heeled boots and white gloves encased her snow hands. She had an ascot tie checkered with the colors of black and red. Her face was beautiful, here blue eyes, her nose, her delicate lips. Then, as a cool breeze blew, Hwoarang was astonished at what he saw next: her hair. It was like an explosion of gold, long strands of magical gold. Even though he was far, Hwoarang could smell the white lilies that scented her long honey strands of silk. It was hard to believe that she was 16, because she looked maturely beautiful.

Hwoarang was too busy admiring her, that he didn't even notice her walking down the mansion's white marble stairs.

Lili finally made it out of the gate, with Sebastian following from behind.

"Hwoarang", she called out.

"Uh-uh-uh, princess!". Hwoarang snapped immediately out of his trance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing! I-I mean I'm h-here to a-ask you something".

Lili listened eagerly at Hwoarang was trying to say, rubbing her chin with her left hand while her right hand was wrapped around her body to support her elbow.

Hwoarang ruffled his fiery red hair, adjusted the goggles on his head and cleared his throat.

"Lili, will you go out with me?", he asked bravely.

The blonde was in complete shock. Her eyes widened as she stared at the Korean.

Hwoarang knew it. _S***, she's not gonna go out with me_, he thought. It's as if he knew that it was going to happen, but continued on anyway. He stared nervously at the cobblestone ground, his sweaty hands on his pockets.

But suddenly, Hwoarang felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. It was Lili's. She embraced him tightly, her right leg skipping in the process. Hwoarang didn't expect that reaction. He thought that if Lili said yes, she would just smile. He really didn't expect expect a hug. But anyway, he wasn't complaining. He liked the way he could smell her lily-scented hair all throughout the hug.

Lili then let go of Hwoarang.

"I'm sorry for that. Yes. I will go out with you."

Hwoarang smiled as she said this. "So what time will I pick you up?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now."

Lili gave Hwoarang a devilish grin as she grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him to the direction his back was facing earlier. "Sebastian, tell father I went out today".

"Of course Miss Lili", Sebastian said as the old butler watched Lili yank Hwoarang in the opposite direction.

* * *

Their first date commenced in a small sandwich cafe called "The Sandwich Hut". As soon as they arrived there...

"Let me open the door for you", Hwoarang suddenly insisted.

Lili couldn't help but laugh at this sudden remark. "Oh Hwoarang, you don't have to do that. I have arms you know."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman", Hwoarang replied, planting one of his nervous grins.

"Gentleman? That is so not you. At least, that's not what I remember during the last tournament. But okay, go ahead."

Hwoarang held the handle of the glass door with his gloved hand as he pulled it. Lili then entered as soon as the door was open. Lili smiled at Hwoarang's attempt to be "civilized", or something like that. After she entered, Hwoarang quickly followed.

The cafe was filled with the sound of clanging utensils, people chattering, cash registers ringing, the hissing of frying bacon on a pan, and the smell of delicious sandwiches being prepared. It had a green ambience, mostly because the walls, the chairs, almost everything was painted with green.

They sat on a table near the wall-sized window. Hwoarang pulled a green chair from the white table, signaling the heiress to sit down. Lili chuckled as she sat down. The Korean then sat on his own chair.

"You continue to amuse me, Hwoarang."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Later, a waitress handed the two of them menus, then left to wait for their order. After 5 minutes of thinking and deciciding, they finally called on the same waitress, who came quickly to their table.

"I'll have the ham and mayo sandwich please", Lili requested.

"And I'll have the chicken sandwich", Hwoarang said, not even looking up his menu.

"So one ham and mayo and one chicken", the waitress made sure as she listed it on her mini notebook. Hwoarang and Lili nodded in confirmation of the order. The waitress then gave a flirtatious wink at Hwoarang, who simply rolled his eyes and looked away. Lili, seeing this, shot a glare at the waitress, raising her eyebrows to add more intimidation. The waitress, seeing Lili's gesture, immediately turned her head away and went to the kitchen. Hwoarang laughed as he saw what all happened, shoulders bobbing.

"You didn't have to scare her like that you know", he assured the blonde.

"She should be working, not flirting", Lili replied angrily.

"Were you jealous?", he teased back, giving one of his cute, menacing smiles.

"N-no! It's just that, they should be working, pay attention to what their customers want. And they can't do that when their too busy winking their eyes out on customers, can they?." Lili was sweating nervously. She didn't know why she was worried. It's not like she actually likes him. It was just their first date. It would be impossible to fall in love in a first date, right?

As she ran through these thoughts, Hwoarang started to make conversation.

"How's life after the tournament?"

"Oh. It's fine. I'm glad that Jin Kazama has learned his lesson", she commented as she fixed her long blonde hair. "What about you?"

"Okay, I guess. Street fights here and there. It's a very healthy routine."

Lili giggled at the answer. But then again, what would you expect from a hot-headed fighter? She reckoned that he had street fights almost everyday. He's arrogant, brash, yet, he was kind, nice, funny, hot. So hot...so so, why was she thinking that? She quickly brushed off the thought with a shake of her head.

Soon, their orders arrived, served by the same waitress. As soon as she saw Lili, she knew that if she would flirt with Hwoarang again, she would get it. She quickly put the two sandwiches, ham and mayo for Lili and chicken for Hwoarang, in front of them, along with a pitcher of iced tea that came with the order, two tall glasses, then came dashing back in the kitchen. Lili and Hwoarang laughed at the waitress' sudden burst of movement.

"I guess she got intimidated."

"Of course she did, that's what my stare can do."

* * *

They both took a bite at their sandwiches and began to talk again.

"So, have you been training?", Lili asked out of the blue.

Hwoarang was startled at the sudden question. He never would've expected her to say that. "Yeah sure. Training with Master Baek is cool. And you?"

"Hmmmmm no. I just do this for fun", she answered as she grabbed the iced tea pitcher and began to pour it on the tall glass.

Hwoarang smiled at Lili's confidence. Lili returned the smile then looked at Hwoarang, their eyes meeting for several seconds. She's beautiful, Hwoarang thought. The way her lips curved into a smile, the way her face shined each time he looked at her. And her hair, it was like a flock of sunflowers on her head. So much was Hwoarang's admiration, that he didn't notice that Lili's glass was already overflowing. He snapped out of his thoughts and then began to shout.

"Lili, you're glass is full now!"

"Wha?"

Hwoarang quickly got off his seat and went to a distracted Lili. He crouched a little and held Lili's hand tightly to stop her from pouring the cold beverage.

"Thanks, Hwo-"

She was cut short from what she saw, he was actually holding her hand. She then turned her head back and saw Hwoarang's face behind her. Hwoarang noticed that Lili was looking at him, so he averted his look from the pitcher to her. That's when they both saw each other, up close, eye to eye. His brown eyes looking directly at her blue pair, as she did the same. They were so close to each other, they could feel each other's breath. He could already smell the vanilla from her delicate lips. They were only a lick away from each other. They were close. So close to kissing. Their hearts were seemingly in synch, both beating ever so fast. Both their faces were colored a light tint of pink. It's as if the whole world froze as their eyes met, their faces being so close.

Immediately though, both came back to the real world.

"Uhh. Thanks", Lili uttered as she placed the pitcher back on the green table.

"Umm don't mention it." Hwoarang could only say back. Both the Korean biker and the Monegasque heiress felt awkward. Both of them wanted to kiss each other. Both wanted to press their soft lips to the other.

Seeing everything that had happened, the customers, waitresses, even the one who flirted with Hwoarang earlier, couldn't help but whisper to each other, gossiping about the two.

"So, u-uh. You gonna finish that?" Hwoarang asked randomly as he went back to his seat. He couldn't think of anything else but their encounter earlier.

"Y-Yeah sure", Lili replied nervously.

Both of them finished their delicious sandwiches, not one of them saying a word to the other. Just then, the song "Bad Romance" played, emanating the whole cafe. Lili recognized the tune. It was her message alert tone. She quickly dug her pink cellphone out her pocket, flipped it and saw who texted her. It was her father. Lili then informed Hwoarang, loudly.

"Hwoarang, my father said that I need to come home now!"

"What? But we only just started."

"I know and I'm deeply sorry. You could take me home."

"Ok sure, but we better hurry."

Hwoarang signaled the waitress to hand them the check. She ran to the table they were sitting at and handed them the piece of paper. The two fighters paid for what they ate, stood up rather abruptly and ran out the door. They left all the people in the cafe whispering about them.

* * *

After minutes of running, they finally reached the gate of Rocherfort Mansion.

Hwoarang, who had his hands on his legs, crouching, said to Lili, "That was tiring!".

Lili could only smile weakly. She was exhausted because of running from the cafe to her mansion.

Hwoarang stood up and ruffled his soft hair, shaking of the sweat. He then approached Lili, who had already stood up as well.

Lili looked at Hwoarang with sadness in her blue eyes. "Sorry I had to break off our date. I mean, I had fun. I really did. But-"

She was cut short with her word when Hwoarang put his right index finger on her soft pink lips, to quiet her. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, then brushed off tufts of blonde hair from her face. This made Lili blush and made her feel, hot for some reason.

"It's okay. You're father needs you to come home. I would never want you to get in trouble", he said with compassion.

"I had fun too, Princess."

The 16-year old's heart began to swoon. She had never met a guy like Hwoarang. A jerk, a douche, yet, so sweet, so kind, so understanding.

Both began to sweat, not because of the run they had earlier, but because of anxiety. Their hearts began to beat faster as they got closer and closer. Lili wrapped her hands around Hwoarang's neck. He, in return, embraced her waist. They felt each other's hearts, pumping faster by the second. The warmth they had was too comfortable, too irresistible. They didn't want to let go. Then, their faces got closer and in an instant, their soft lips were touching. Lili's kiss was as sweet as French vanilla. Hwoarang's, however, was like a hot flame. Their kisses contrasted, but soon, a wonderful thing happened. Their kiss combined into a sensational mixture. It was a combination of sugary love and hot passion. Neither of them wanted to hold back. They didn't want to separate their lips. But they had to breathe for air. After a few moments passed, they reluctantly let go. As soon as they did that, the two fighters flashed out a smile.

"Wow. That was incredible", the heiress smirked devilishly.

"So was yours", Hwoarang shot back.

"So listen, I gotta go now. Tomorrow again?"

"I'm looking forward to it, princess."

Lili kissed Hwoarang's cheek, which made him blush. She soon made her way inside the mansion as two guards opened the gate, but stopped to look at her love again. They were both smiling, not only their faces but their hearts. She then entered the mansion, before the two guards closed the gate, a clank being heard.

Hwoarang smiled as he began to walk away. His first date with her had gone better than he expected. Both were filled with happiness, as they had their first kiss in their first date. Hwoarang knew that this time, there was a spark between them. The spark that erupted into a flame called love.

It was a wonderful afternoon, about 3:00pm. A perfect time for going out.

* * *

**Whew! I'm finished. Anyways, please review and correct me if I have any flaws in the story. I accept constructive criticism y'know? XP**


End file.
